L' université des vielles connaissance
by joshpeeta
Summary: Katniss et Gale sont ensemble ils décident d'allés à l'université, pour changer d'air. Là-ba ils se rendent compte que plusieurs vielles connaissances y sont également. (c'est bien du Peeta et Katniss malgré le résumé parlant plus de Gale) le rated pourra changer plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde voici ma nouvelle fan fiction, rassuré vous, je n'abandonne pas l'autre mais je vais essayer de faire les deux en même temps.

Alors dites moi si vous aimez avec un petit commentaire!:).

Pour le moment voici une petite introduction! (elle devrait être un peu plus grande que celle pour mon autre fan fiction)

* * *

POV Katniss:

Gale et moi arrivons à l'université. On nous a mis dans des chambres séparés.

- dommage que l'ont ne sois pas ensemble, me dit Gale.

- Oui, mais cela nous permettras de rencontrer d'autre personne. Je lui réponds.

- Surtout toi, moi je suis très sociable. Il rigole, il paraît content de sa blague alors pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêté je lui lance un regard qui veut tout dire.

Depuis que la rébellion a pris fin et que Prim est décédé j'avais commencé à faire une dépression. Au bout de plusieurs mois Gale est revenu au district douze et il a commencé à tenter de m'aider pour faire en sorte que j'aille mieux.

Au début je lui en voulais énormément à cause de la mort de Prim. Mais après quelque temps il a réussis à se faire pardonner. Puis il m'a traîner ici, dans cette université. J'étais très réticente avant d'accepter, je ne voulais pas laisser Haymitch seul. Mais il m'a dit que ce serait mieux pour moi et que je pourrais y retrouver mon destin, malgré que je ne comprend toujours pas sa dernière phrase,j'ai finis par dire oui à Gale. Ni moi ni Haymitch n'avons eu des nouvelles de Peeta il n'a comme qui dirait plus donner signe de vie. J'ai compris que je ne le reverrais probablement plus jamais, je m'y suis faite au bout d'un moment. Bien qu'il me manque c'est surement mieux pour lui. Delly c'est pareil, aucune nouvelle d'elle et de son frère, Gale lui n'ont plus ne sais rien sur nos anciennes connaissance du district douze. Parfois je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça, j'ai détruit leur vie, même si tout le monde dit le contraire.

Je fais un dernier baiser à Gale et je suis une personne du nom de Sabrina, elle est blonde, c'est une sorte de surveillante. Elle commence à m'énoncé le règlement je n'écoute que d'une oreille car je n'est jamais été quelqu'un de très attentive à ce que l'ont me dit, du moins j'écoute ce qui m'intéresse et on ne peut pas dire que son récit soit très passionnant.

On arrive devant une porte en bois avec le numéro 33 marqué dessus.

- C'est t'as chambre Katniss, ta colocataire est déjà arrivé, sur ce bonne arrivé! Elle est toute joyeuse de m'apprendre cela.

Quand j'entre je tombe né à né avec Delly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

POV Peeta :

Je dépliais tranquillement mes affaires lorsque Delly est arrivée complètement apeuré. Delly et moi n'étions pas ensemble, du moins pas officiellement. Nous nous étions embrassés plusieurs fois. En fait je dois dire que c'est elle qui m'a embrassé plusieurs fois.

Je me souviens du jour où elle m'aimait plus que comme un ami.

C'était il y a quelques semaines, je venais de finir mon traitement avec le docteur Aurélius. Delly était venue me chercher à la gare au district douze. A ce moment là je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: trouver Katniss et lui dire à quelle point j'étais désolé d'avoir tenté de la tuer, lui dire que je l'aimais toujours et que je serais toujours là pour elle.

Delly avait essayé de me convaincre de ne pas y allé mais j'y tenais.

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai vue. Elle embrassait Gale.

J'étais rentré en courant. Elle ne m'avait pas vue. Puis je me suis retrouvé assis sur le lit de Delly à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. D'un coup elle avait murmurée ces mots:

- Je t'aime Peeta, plus que des amis.

Elle m'avait embrassé. Je m'étais laissé faire, je n'avais pas la force de dire non. Depuis ce jour elle me considérait comme son petit ami. Mais pas moi, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier.

Katniss.

Bon revenons-en au fait qu'elle est rentré en pleurs dans ma chambre.

- Pee...ttta! Je m'avançais donc pour la prendre dans mes bras. Et lui murmuré des paroles réconfortantes.

- Katniss est ici Peeta!

- Quoi?! Un frisson d'incompréhension et de désirs s'empara de moi, comme à chaque fois que j'entends son nom.

- elle partage la même chambre que moi, on ne sera plus tranquille toi et moi.

Elle était déçu, pas moi. J'étais super content.

- Delly tu ne comprends pas, c'est une super nouvelle! En plus il y a un bal masqué ce soir!

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. J'ai conscience de faire du mal à Delly en disant cela. Mais j'ai besoin de Katniss.

- D'accord! Je vais retournés là-bas, et essayer de la convaincre d'y allé. Par contre fait toi discret, il ne faut pas qu'elle t'aperçoive.

Je n'en reviens pas. Elle décide de m'aider comme ça sans rien en retour. Delly était très gentille, parfois trop. Mais peu importe, elle allait m'aidé.

Elle partit au pas de course et sortit de ma chambre.

POV Katniss:

J'avais été complètement bouleversé de trouver Delly ici. Je n'ai pas bouger quand elle m'a aperçu et qu'elle est partit en courant.

J'ai commencée à ranger mes affaires, lorsqu'elle est rentrée.

- Salut Katniss, je suis vraiment désolée d'être partis comme ça mais j'étais choqué tu comprends? Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

Elle me dit ça d'une traite. Je lui souris en retour pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas fâchée.

- Katniss? Sa voix est toute douce et toute mignonne que si elle me demandait quelque chose sur ce ton là, je ne pourrais pas refuser.

La sentence n'a pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs:

- Tu viens au bal masqué avec moi? S'il te plais.

J'avais raison, je ne peux rien refuser dans ces cas là.

- Si tu y tiens.

Elle doit voir que je faisais tout pour résister, mais en vain. Elle rigola.

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien à te mettre?

j'hoche la tête positivement.

- Parfait! s'exclama-t elle.

- On va allés faire les boutique.

Je n 'avais pas le choix d'accepter, j'envois donc un rapide texto à Gale pour le prévenir de 1) La soirée, de 2) le fais que j'allais faire les boutiques, et de 3) que c'était avec (et pour) Delly.

Il était 20 heure quand nous rentrons. Nous nous étions trouver une robe chacune ( surtout elle je dois dire. Je lui répondis seulement oui ou non).

Elle me fit manger un ridicule sandwich prétendant que nous avions un tas de choses à faire.

- Je commence d'abord à me préparer me proposait-elle.

Je la regardais faire, mes préparateurs me faisait ça aussi.

- à toi, me dit-elle après quelques minutes.

Je m'installa sur le siège en face d'elle.

Nous étions prêtes piles pour 21 heure. J'avais convenue avec Gale qu'il ne viendrait pas et que l'ont se retrouvera le soir à minuit. Je sais cela sonne très conte de fée.

Je portais une belle robe bleu ciel ornée de diamant avec un masque assez féerique, inutile de précisée que c'est une idée de Delly.

Je porte aussi des talons.

Nous arrivons toutes les deux devant une grande salle. Beaucoup de gens étaient là un verre à la main. Nous nous avancions dans la foule. J'étais tellement occupé à regarder les gens que je n'est pas vu que Delly était partit. Je commençais à la chercher du regard.

Je me retourne pour aller prendre un verre et je vois un homme en costume de batman, il me dit vaguement quelque chose, même clairement en fait, mais je n'arrive pas à lui mettre un nom.

- Voulez-vous une danse belle demoiselle? Bizarrement je me sentis tout de suite en sécurité en sa présence.

- Oui, de toute façon je pense être en sécurité avec vous. Ajoutais-je avec humour.

Je m'abandonnais dans les bras de ce beau chevalier.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre? Laissez-moi vos review si il vous plait! Ça me ferait plaisir! Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésiter pas. (je pense que vous le savez déjà mais bon autant le rappeler cela ne coùte rien).

Alors d'après vous que va-t-il se passer après? Je ne le sais pas non plus lol. Bon j'arrête je suis énèrvante.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre j'espère.

Bisous Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas morte. Je vous remercie encore pour les review et sinon voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

CHAPITRE2 :

POV Peeta :

Au mon dieu ! Je suis tellement heureux. Katniss a accepté de venir danser avec moi. Bon certes elle ne savait pas que c'était moi. Mais je m'en fiche c'est déjà ça.

Je sais que je devrais lui dire qui je suis, mais une partie de moi refuse catégoriquement. C'est vrai quoi! Lors des hunger games elle avait été obligé de m'aimer. Mais là c'est différent. Je vais tout faire pour la séduire et après un petit moment je lui dirais qui je suis. Mais pas maintenant. Je sais qu'elle sort avec Gale mais je m'en fiche. C'est peut-être affreux à dire mais en cet instant je me fiche de lui.

Trop tôt. La chanson se finit trop tôt. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne s'éloigne pas et me propose:

- ça te dirais qu'on aille faire un tour?

- Bien sûr! Je serais ravi.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Puis nous marchons dans le parc du nous trouvons un banc et nous asseyons. Aucun de nous ne parle, puis j'ose lui poser une question bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse:

- As-tu un petit ami?

- Oui. Le ton de sa voix est sec. Mais j'essai de continué avec de l'humour:

- Il est ici? Après tout on ne sait jamais ce qu'un beau et fort garçon comme moi pourrait te faire, ce n'est pas très sûr pas ici tu sais.

Elle sourit. Puis me rétorque gentiment:

- Non il n'est pas là, il était fatigué et est rentré se coucher et puis je sais me défendre. Quand aux autre garçon qui pourrait me vouloir du mal, j'ai mon super-héros pour moi toute seule.

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil complice. Je la serre dans me bras comme preuve que je la protégerais comme un super-héros.

- Qu'elle âge as-tu? Me demande -elle.

- 18 et toi?

- Pareil.

Bien sûr que je le sais. Nous regardons les étoiles. Nous ne parlons pas. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur elle de tout façon.

- Est-ce qu'on se connaît? S'exclame-t-elle.

Cette question là je ne l'avais pas prévu. C'est vrai pour moi il était impossible qu'elle puisse me reconnaître, car j'avais mon masque. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens lorsque j'étais pas bien et que j'avais besoin du jeu réel ou pas réel, elle s'était exclamée plusieurs chose vrai à mon égard.

- Alors?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je la fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Non, on se connaît pas enfin à ma connaissance pourquoi?

- Pour rien. C'est juste que tu me fais pensée à un quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. A un moment elle s'écrit:

- Mince je dois y allée, il est minuit et demi. Mon copain m'attend. Peut-être on pourrait se revoir?

- Oui bien sûr, voilà mon numéro.

Je le lui écrit sur un papier.

Elle le prend puis se retourne:

- Je t'appelle comment la prochaine foi qu'on se voit?

Zut! Celle là aussi j'y avais pas pensé. Je m'invente alors un nom vite fait:

- James et toi?

- Katniss, je te téléphonerais demain.

Et elle s'en va. Je vais vite chercher Delly.

Je lui ordonne limite de venir me rejoindre. Arrivé dans ma chambre je lui raconte tout. Elle à la fin de mon récit elle conclut:

- Tu t'es bien débrouiller. La prochaine fois que tu la voie, met un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil. Bien, maintenant, trouvons toi une nouvelle identité.

Je n'est pas le temps de prononcé un mot qu'elle commence à me "ré identifié".

Elle griffonne je ne sais quoi sur un papier. Au bout de quinze minutes elle me le tend.

NOM: James Ryan Josh Newton

NAISSANCE: 20 mars

PAYS D'ORIGINE: Angleterre

SIGNE PARTICULIER: fort en Basketball

Je la regarde incrédule.

- Tu rigoles j'espère?

- Non absolument pas, me répond-t-elle.

- Mais je n'en ai jamais fait de ma vie!

- Eh bas il va falloir apprendre, et puis tu voulais que je mettes quoi? Bon en dessin? Elle aurait enfin trouver le détail qui la tiraille et aurait enfin trouver à qui tu lui fais penser.

- C'est bon, tu as raison. Mais j'espère que je vais me découvrir un talent pour ça.

- T'inquiète t'es bon partout.

Je lui lance un regard sceptique.

Je continu de lire sa fiche.

FILM: Coach carter

Je lève les yeux au ciel, je n'est jamais vu ce film. Elle doit comprendre mon malaise car elle s'explique:

- C'est un film de basket, donc je me suis dis que comme le basket c'est t'as nouvelle passion, tu dois aimer.

Il n'y a rien d'autre après. Une idée me vient:

- Je vais m'entraîner toute la nuit à jouer au basket.

Je lui fais un rapide bisou et pars en direction du gymnase.

* * *

Alors? Vos avis? A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis réellement désoler du temps que j'ai mis a publier, je n'est rien qui puisse le justifier. Voici un tout petit chapitre histoire de dire que je suis en vie et que je ne compte pas abandonner mes fictions, alors bonne (petite) lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

POV Katniss :

Je tambourine à la porte de Gale. Je suis en retard d'une demi-heure et je sais que Gale est très ponctuelle. Il finit par m'ouvrir avec un air endormi sur le visage qui s'efface rapidement par un sourire.

- **Hey! Je ne t'attendais plus.**

- **Oui, je suis vraiment désolée. **

- ** Ça ne fait** **rien, comment c'était t'a soirée? **

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais passer la soirée en présence d'un charmant inconnu en costume de batman répondant au nom de James, qui soit dit en passant me rappelle quelqu'un. Je lui réponds donc un simple bien. Je m'installe sur son lit.

**- Ou est ton colocataire? **C'est juste une question histoire de passer le temps.

- **Il est encore à ce bal masquer, il s'appelle Owen, il est cool. Et toi comment va Delly?**

**- Bien, elle est très en forme. **

Nous parlons pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je suis fatigué et que je dois rentrer. Il y a plusieurs personnes ivres dans le couloir. Ils vont être beau demain pour les cours. J'ai pris économie, Gale aussi. On sera dans la même classe. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop chiant. C'est vrai, parler d'économie toute la matinée ça doit être pénible. Mais bon, j'ai choisie ce cours alors à moi de m'y tenir. Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre Delly n'est pas là. Je suppose qu'elle prend une douche car j'entend le jet d'eau coulé dans la salle de bain.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, elle sort. Je vais me doucher et me démaquiller également. Une fois que j'ai fini, je me met en pyjama. Et rejoins Delly, elle m'a attendu.

-** Alors comment c'était avec le mec en costume de batman? **Elle a un grand sourire plein de malice.

**- Bien. **Visiblement, ma réponse ne la satisfait pas.

**- Raconte bon sang! **

**- Y a pas grand chose à raconter, on a discuté, il s'appelle James et il a mon âge. Et il me rappelle quelqu'un.**

Elle rigole. Pas moi. Je suis fatigué, alors je vais me coucher sans un mot.

**- D'accord, je te redemanderais demain. **C'est la dernière phrase que j'entends de sa part, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est 7 heures. Autrement dit, grand temps de me réveillée.

* * *

Il est vraiment petit, je sais.

Bisous.


End file.
